「Dragon in the FRANXX」
by MarshmallowPlant
Summary: After the death of the fairies, Natsu manage to survived but is transported to another universe, what will happen to our favourite dragonslayer in that wrecked universe? well duh, read the story to find out hahhahhahah Natsu/Zero Two
1. chapter 1

So first of all this chapter will be mostly on fairytail in all and I'm gonna skip through the Alvarez arc also that zeref, acnologia and Natsu's friends died in this story coz i feel like it and thats all now︙

ON TO THE STORY

"Darling" - Talking

'Darling' - Thinking

"Darling" - Stronger beings/threats Talking

'Darling' - Stronger beings/threats Thinking

*BANG/Licks* - Sounds/Action

Fire Dragon's Roar! - Magic/Chants

Magnolia

(After Acnologia's and Zeref's death)

Here in Magnolia was a lively town full of warmth and laughter is now tainted with blood due to the war that happened between all the light guilds and Alvarez

Everything in that town is now destroyed, structures are burned to the ground while others are already in the pile of ashes

In the middle of the battlefield we found a certain pink-haired dragon slayer screaming onto the top of his lungs as sorrow, guilt and dissapointment to himself have overtake him

All his friends, the friends that he treated as his own family is now dead in front of his eyes

And he thought it was all his fault

His fault for now being strong enough to protect them, his fault for them losing their lives because of him and finally…

His fault for even existing in this fuckin world

All the blame was for him to take coz if it wasnt for him, Zeref wont go crazy just to revive him since he died 400 years ago because of some fuckin illness, if he didnt exist in the first place then Zeref wont be cursed by ankhseram

And with that

He just wished to die

Why?

Coz all the person he cared the most for are now gone

'Whats the point of living when all the person you cared for are now gone?' Natsu thought as he gazed upward the sky, his eyes void with emotion, his usual salmon colored locks are now darken with dirt and blood, cuts and bruises are visuable throughtout his body while his scarf have now turned into crimson while fighting of acnologia

Natsu then roamed around the city as if he couldnt care less about the world anymore

Then suddenly all of his vision went black

Line Break

Natsu then slowly opened his eyes as he began to scan out the surroundings

"Where the bloody hell am I?"Natsu said as he continue to look around the void space in the chance of finding anyone inside it.

"Oh good, you're awake" said a feminine voice

Natsu then looked at the direction where the sound is coming from and is surprised to see such a beautiful lady

Said woman has snow white hair that reaches her lower back with bangs falling from hair forehead to her face, she has big sassy eyes with red colored irises

She is wearing a red gothic lolita dress underneath her whine colored fur coat wrapped around her neck as a noticable red jewel can be found on it and to finish of her outfit is the red little hat with a band wrapoed around her head (Ughh I suck at describing dresses so im just gonna make you people look for a picture of anna kushina in google that is a bit mature)

"Who are you?" Natsu manage to ask that as he was mesmerized by the beauty and the king-like aura that radiates off the girl

"I'll introduce myself, Im Anna Kushina, the Red king, Embodiment of time and space and a badass destroyer" the now revealed Anna Kushina said it with a grin while closing her eyes

"Okay, lets cut the chase, what do you want?" She might not show it but Natsu can already feek that being with this woman is kind of the baddest thing you will be doing in the world

"Hey! theres ni need for you to be rude on me while here I am being nice with you" Anna said as she turned sideways with a cute pout in her face

"E-Eh ano, I'm sorry I'm just at lost right now since everything in my life happened just so fast" Natsu said as he hung her head down while thinking about what happened before and how it was his fault

Snapping back to reality, he now focused his gaze to Anna as she is about to say something

"And thats why you're here" Anna said as she gain a confuse look from Natsu as she continue to explain to Natsu

"You see, as the Embodiment of time and space, I can create as many worlds as I want and just as then, your world have already fallen so as your friends and of course I'm not pitying you about it sInce I know you could handle yourself and I offer you a deal " she paused for a moment gaining an interested look from the dragonslayer which causes her to smirk

"I'll transfer you to a new world, meet new friends, have a lovelife and live a badass and awesome life with unique people" She then said as Natsu then narrowed his eyes on her

"Okay then, I know you will not be doing this without something for your own hm?" Natsu said as he directly look upon her eyes

"Well~ it has but nothing hard" She said with a grin

"C'mon~ Just say it I mean its not that bad right? hehe" Natsu said as he nervously chuckle while cold sweat is dripping out of his skin

"Okie~ all you have to do is to…"Anna then paused for a moment which gained a nervous dragonslayer

"…record all you have to do in that world" anna said with a smile

"Huh?" Natsu said as he tilts his head in confusion

"I-Its none of your business so just say yes will ya?" She said looking at her side

"If thats what it is then, Sure! plus its kind of lonely for myself if I stay anymore to my world" he said as if its the best decision he ever made

Hearing his answer, Anna then immediately made a portal to whatever world he will be going to

"Oh yeah, by the way, you wont be saying about you came frim a different worlds also dont use you magic coz people will come after you because of that and if possible not to be able to hide the truth from the person you trust then ok tell them" Anna finished as he now motion Natsu to go in the portal

"So this will be my new life huh?" Natsu said as he stared deep through the portal

"Yup so going in there or what?" Anna said as she have a cocky smirk on her face

Natsu then jump on the portal then everything went white

Line Break

Our protagonist found himself in a white room with colored tiles and toys that the other kids play

Natsu look at himself on the shiny tile below him and saw his form at the time that Igneel left him

Natsu then looked at the other kids playing and a certain raven haired boy staring at his direction

Said boy hay aquamarine orbs while short raven hair is simply falling down his head

The boy walks toward his direction and then calls him

"Hello! you must be new here, Im Hiro" the no identified hiro flash him a sweet smile

"Hi, Im Natsu by the way, nice meeting you Hiro!" Natsu said as he flash him his own grin

"Hey Natsu, can we be friends?" Hiro said as he offered his hand for confirmation

Natsu then think for a moment and happily accepted the boy's proposal

"C'mon Natsu! Lemme introduce you to my other friends" Hiro said as Natsu said sure

"Hey guys!" Hiro exclaimed as he walk towards gis friends

"Hey Hiro whats up?" said a blond haired boy around his age

"Oh hey Goro! Lemme introduce you our new friend" Hiro said as he beamed happily at Natsu

Natsu then introduced himself to everyone and after that, Hiro's friend also introduced themselves

"So the girl with short blue hair is Ichigo, the boy with blond hair is Goro, the boy with dark green hair is Mitsuru right?" Natsu listed to try not to forget their names

"Yup! thats our names, Hiro gave it to us some time before you came" Ichigo said while Natsu 'oooh' at her statement

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you a question?" Ask Goro

Our dragonslayer began to sweat in nervousness because of what it they found out he came from another world and such

"S-Sure" Natsu said as he readied himself for the question

"Why is your hair pink?"

Ther was a long silence between the two parties thanks to the awkward question Goro have to give off

"I think I cant answer that since I dont even know why its like that" Natsu said with a deadpan look over Goro

And with that, they continued to play until the time they slept

AND THATS A WRAP BABY!

I want to thank you for those people who will vote and read this story of mine and I can confidently promise that from now on I will be updating this book once a week and if you got a problem with that, tell that to my teacher who doesnt know the meaning of rest to their students also that I will have a poll if you want Natsu and Zero Two to be a ship or not and the next chapter as I said is not a chaoter but a poll ok? so up until then, I wont be updating since I will be reviewing your votes

END note: Vote/Review/Share


	2. Chapter 2

MarshmallowPlant: So you people want to start the story or what?

Natsu: Just start it will ya! *growls*

MarshmallowPlant: Hey dont be like that~

Zero Two: She's right Nachuu~ *licks Natsu's neck*

MarshmallowPlant: *Blushes* L-Lets just go on with the story

"Darling" - Talking

'Darling' - Thinking

"Darling" - Stronger beings/threats Talking

'Darling' - Stronger beings/threats Thinking

*BANG/Licks* - Sounds/Action

Fire Dragon's Roar! - Magic/Chants

1 month after Natsu's arrival

3rd POV

One month passed on since Natsu's arrival, it has been fine to everyone's case except for Natsu

Ever since he got here, he's always experiencing wierd gut feeling about the place, the feeling of pure darkness hidden in this world

Though he did not bother investigating it since he's thinking of rather letting it come out than excerting himself finding something like that

Our pink haired dragon slayer is currently lost in thought of the things thats happened a month ago, especially the death of his friends

'Its all my fault! I should be the one that died not them! Arggggh!' Natsu then snapped out of his thought as he felt a hand over his shoulder only to see Ichigo and the others

"Oh Ichigo, i didnt see you there" Natsu said as he looked to where ever his eyes drifted to

"You know that we know that you're acting wierd this past few daw ya know" Ichigo said as the others nodded their heads on agreement

"Sorry guys, but dont worry nothings wrong!" Natsu said as a reassuring smile is seen on his face as Ichigo and the others smile back

"Well just let us know if you need anything Natsu" Hiro said with a smile

"Yeah thats right, dont worry coz we'll always be here to support each other" Goro said with a grin

Natsu stood speechless coz why would they care that much to someone they just met up with a month ago, another reason is that worry of raising his hopes to high about them staying with him when they found out about that

He is scared that they will leave him like they did to him after all he did for them but even though the risk are high, he is willing to take it because maybe, just maybe, there will be something good to it

"Minna…Thank you" Natsu said as he hugged them all

"Of course! What are friends for!" Ichigo said with a grin

And with that, two Adults enter the room

"Code 016 and Code X, you are to come with us peacefully" Stated the Adults as we do what they say as we followed them to a room with strange machines that we think that are to be used to us

[ Line Break ]

Natsu POV

Its been a week since the adults have run test on both of us, the test where quite I dunno just feels weird and everytime we got a good record on them, they rewarded us candies for doing a good job

Im currently finished for the last test of the day, I told Hiro to go back first coz I need to check on something

"You sure?" Hiro said with concern visible in his voice

"Yeah yeah I told you already right? Ill be back" I said with a smile as Hiro relucantly agreed to it and told me to come back soon

As I saw Hiro's retreating form, I began to look aroung the facility more just in case then I heard some noises nearby so I decided to look at it

My eyes wide as I saw a girl with red skin and pink hair but the most noticable part is her red horns

Said girl glance at me for a split second then turned away

The Adults around the girl noticed me and told me that I shouldn't be here and I should be back to the rooms with the other kids

And with the final look on the girl, I then left

[ Time Skip ]

Natsu POV

Its only been a day since I saw that girl and something about her just makes me wanna be with her or something like but it isn't something that much so I just decided to shrug it off

Currently, I just finished my last test for the day then decided to check on Hiro

On my way to him, I saw that girl again, but this time, she is on a worse state than ours

Blue fluid comes from her skin as they continue to shot different parts of her body while she's strapped down to the bed

I continue to watch In horror as I see the meaning of this place though I know myself that this is just the tip of the iceberg

Then Hiro appeared and told us to go back

[ Line Break ]

Natsu POV

Its afternoon and we're on our way back but decided to stay behind and told Hiro that Im just gonna check on something

"Really Natsu, you been staying here for quite sometime now, you always want to be here to check on something" Hiro asked as he raised a brow

"Yeah I know, and if you want to come along then lets go!" I said then I grab Hiro's arm and go somewhere with trees then we saw a building with a window

We a tree near the building and decided to climb it and check on whats on the other side of the window

what we see was surprising, its the red-skinned girl with horns that are now having shackles on her feet and currently having a tug of war with an adult because of what I think a picture book and then the adult decided to let go of the picture book then left the room

The horned girl decided to on a corner of the room and decided to flip the picture book page by page to see what it have and thanks to my enhanced senses, I'm able to see what the picture book is about

Hiro on the other hand is sitting at the branch next to me and whispered me something that makes my insides nervous, unsure and happy at the same time,

[ Line Break ]

Me and Hiro decided that we free the girl and let her have the feeling of being outside coz from what it looks like, the girl know nothing about the world

and thats why I agreed with this

We are currently sitting in a branch as Hiro is a about to throw something to break the window

"Here it co-" I interrupted Hiro as i said that we should give the girl a signal for her not be injured on the falling glasses

"Ooh okay, sorry about that" Hiro said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Nah its fine! Come on! We got to go get her before the adults come!" I said as I formed a grin to my face

"Hai!" Hiro said as we shouted at the girl to step back as she did and theb threw something to the window to break it down

The Pink-haired girl look at us with curiosity in her eyes as we just smile at her and offered her our hands through the window which she took and pulled he out why we lost our balanced and fell down the snow

And finally done! thought I only write it for 30 to 20 minutes heheheheh but get along with it and thats that and expect the next update tomorrow or some other time so babush!


	3. Chapter 3

MarshmallowPlant: So you people want to start the story or what?

Natsu: Just start it will ya! *growls*

MarshmallowPlant: Hey dont be like that~

Zero Two: She's right Nachuu~ *licks Natsu's neck*

MarshmallowPlant: *Blushes* L-Lets just go on with the story

"Darling" - Talking

'Darling' - Thinking

"Darling" - Stronger beings/threats Talking

'Darling' - Stronger beings/threats Thinking

*BANG/Licks* - Sounds/Action

Fire Dragon's Roar! - Magic/Chants

1 month after Natsu's arrival

3rd POV

One month passed on since Natsu's arrival, it has been fine to everyone's case except for Natsu

Ever since he got here, he's always experiencing wierd gut feeling about the place, the feeling of pure darkness hidden in this world

Though he did not bother investigating it since he's thinking of rather letting it come out than excerting himself finding something like that

Our pink haired dragon slayer is currently lost in thought of the things thats happened a month ago, especially the death of his friends

'Its all my fault! I should be the one that died not them! Arggggh!' Natsu then snapped out of his thought as he felt a hand over his shoulder only to see Ichigo and the others

"Oh Ichigo, i didnt see you there" Natsu said as he looked to where ever his eyes drifted to

"You know that we know that you're acting wierd this past few daw ya know" Ichigo said as the others nodded their heads on agreement

"Sorry guys, but dont worry nothings wrong!" Natsu said as a reassuring smile is seen on his face as Ichigo and the others smile back

"Well just let us know if you need anything Natsu" Hiro said with a smile

"Yeah thats right, dont worry coz we'll always be here to support each other" Goro said with a grin

Natsu stood speechless coz why would they care that much to someone they just met up with a month ago, another reason is that worry of raising his hopes to high about them staying with him when they found out about that

He is scared that they will leave him like they did to him after all he did for them but even though the risk are high, he is willing to take it because maybe, just maybe, there will be something good to it

"Minna…Thank you" Natsu said as he hugged them all

"Of course! What are friends for!" Ichigo said with a grin

And with that, two Adults enter the room

"Code 016 and Code X, you are to come with us peacefully" Stated the Adults as we do what they say as we followed them to a room with strange machines that we think that are to be used to us

[ Line Break ]

Natsu POV

Its been a week since the adults have run test on both of us, the test where quite I dunno just feels weird and everytime we got a good record on them, they rewarded us candies for doing a good job

Im currently finished for the last test of the day, I told Hiro to go back first coz I need to check on something

"You sure?" Hiro said with concern visible in his voice

"Yeah yeah I told you already right? Ill be back" I said with a smile as Hiro relucantly agreed to it and told me to come back soon

As I saw Hiro's retreating form, I began to look aroung the facility more just in case then I heard some noises nearby so I decided to look at it

My eyes wide as I saw a girl with red skin and pink hair but the most noticable part is her red horns

Said girl glance at me for a split second then turned away

The Adults around the girl noticed me and told me that I shouldn't be here and I should be back to the rooms with the other kids

And with the final look on the girl, I then left

[ Time Skip ]

Natsu POV

Its only been a day since I saw that girl and something about her just makes me wanna be with her or something like but it isn't something that much so I just decided to shrug it off

Currently, I just finished my last test for the day then decided to check on Hiro

On my way to him, I saw that girl again, but this time, she is on a worse state than ours

Blue fluid comes from her skin as they continue to shot different parts of her body while she's strapped down to the bed

I continue to watch In horror as I see the meaning of this place though I know myself that this is just the tip of the iceberg

Then Hiro appeared and told us to go back

[ Line Break ]

Natsu POV

Its afternoon and we're on our way back but decided to stay behind and told Hiro that Im just gonna check on something

"Really Natsu, you been staying here for quite sometime now, you always want to be here to check on something" Hiro asked as he raised a brow

"Yeah I know, and if you want to come along then lets go!" I said then I grab Hiro's arm and go somewhere with trees then we saw a building with a window

We a tree near the building and decided to climb it and check on whats on the other side of the window

what we see was surprising, its the red-skinned girl with horns that are now having shackles on her feet and currently having a tug of war with an adult because of what I think a picture book and then the adult decided to let go of the picture book then left the room

The horned girl decided to on a corner of the room and decided to flip the picture book page by page to see what it have and thanks to my enhanced senses, I'm able to see what the picture book is about

Hiro on the other hand is sitting at the branch next to me and whispered me something that makes my insides nervous, unsure and happy at the same time,

[ Line Break ]

Me and Hiro decided that we free the girl and let her have the feeling of being outside coz from what it looks like, the girl know nothing about the world

and thats why I agreed with this

We are currently sitting in a branch as Hiro is a about to throw something to break the window

"Here it co-" I interrupted Hiro as i said that we should give the girl a signal for her not be injured on the falling glasses

"Ooh okay, sorry about that" Hiro said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Nah its fine! Come on! We got to go get her before the adults come!" I said as I formed a grin to my face

"Hai!" Hiro said as we shouted at the girl to step back as she did and theb threw something to the window to break it down

The Pink-haired girl look at us with curiosity in her eyes as we just smile at her and offered her our hands through the window which she took and pulled he out why we lost our balanced and fell down the snow

And finally done! thought I only write it for 30 to 20 minutes heheheheh but get along with it and thats that and expect the next update tomorrow or some other time so babush!


	4. Chapter 4

MarshmallowPlant: FINALLY! WE CAN ALREADY START EPISODE 1 BITCHES! EPISODE 1! AHHHAHAHSHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Zero Two: I think she finally lost it

Natsu: Yeah guess so too

Zero Two: And I like it~ *smirks*

Natsu: L-Lets just go on with the story *sweatdrops

"Darling" - Talking

'Darling' - Thinking

"Darling" - Stronger beings/threats Talking

'Darling' - Stronger beings/threats Thinking

*BANG/Licks* - Sounds/Action

Fire Dragon's Roar! - Magic/Chants

'I dont know how many' years later but currently present time

Unknown POV

"Ahhhhh!" I moaned as I stretch my arms as I leaned my back to the chair

I'm currently in my lab (room) doing nothing but lazing around whole day till something interesting happens

Its been a while since something like that happened and hoping that it will happen again in this boring world full of robots and semi-mechanichal dinosaurs

I then walked up to the door and headed to where I put it

Hiro POV

Its been a month since the incident of me and Zero Two and everything is just going smooth

I have been able to pilot Strelizia with Zero Two as my partner of course

I thank it to her then after that, its been decided that Zero Two will be living with the other parasites in the orphanage

Though after seeing Zero Two's pink hair, I cant help but feel something missing in my mind, its like I'm forgetting someone with me

I decided to put that aside and just focus on our mission tomorrow

Next Day

3rd POV

Hiro and the other are already gathered for their mission

Other squad are also there to help out eith the mission

"There have been a sudden spike of numbers of klaxosaurs at 500 km West, you are tasked to eliminate all those." Hachi explained seriously as he recieved nods of approval

"So thats it huh, I bet I can even do it with my eyes closed heh!" Zorome said as arrogance is visible through him

"Oh shut it! Your arrogance is the thing that made us lose last time!" said his very-somewhat-angry partner

The two continue to bicker as Nana got their attention and told them to get ready in 15 minutes

"We have arrived the location" Ichigo said via Delphinium

"What're we waiting for? lets go!" Strelizia said as they dashed forward to a horde of klaxosaurs

"Hope she won't lets us get killed like the others" One said from the other squad

Ichigo stared at them for a moment as the rest of Squad 13 proceeded with their mission

Unknown location

"Aaaaaaaahhhh" we can here a moan from a man inside his FranXX as he continue killing up some klaxosaurs

"Man, its like this monsters got weaker each day, I need some challenge here people! I didn't come here to bore myself to death ya'know!" The man shouted as he stared at the sky

He looked around for a moment then saw something that can keep him for boredom for sometime

'Guess its alright to see them again, right?' He asked himself as he continued to stare at some FranXX fighting a Gutenburg-class klaxosaur

Squad 13

From a distance, we can clearly see Strelizia fighting to keep his conciousness as its being hammered by the gutenburg-class klaxosaur

"D-Dammit!" Hiro said as he keep his eyes from closing as both he and Zero Two are in a bad shape that looks like theyre done for with one more blow blow

After that, one more blow hit Strelizia head on though can't clearly see what happened as smoke gathered around the area due to the impact

"HIRO!!" Ichigo said as her eyes went wide in the possibility of him dying as the same action is done as for the otger except for Mitsure though a small bit of worry is seen in his eyes but still not enough for others to see

Inside Strelizia was a surprised Hiro and Zero Two as they both expect that the final blow would be finishing them

The surroundings where still a bit foggy but something noticable can be seen stopping the giant hammer-like klaxosaur with one hand!

As the fog subdue, there can be seen is a FranXX a bit bigger from Strelizia stopping the klaxosaur

The FranXX is deep Crimson (Just as Rias' Hair) with a dragon-humanoid like structure and has a wing span of 10 Km (Just imagine Ddraig's balance breaker but bigger and awesoner and much more badass) and has gold reptilian eyes but the most noticeable feature of it is its black sword at its back (Its like Elucidator) with unknown writings carved on its blade

Everyone present there was in awe at the display of power it held

"Are just gonna stand there or help out your teammate? I don't have all day ya'know"

The person inside the FranXX decided to speak as his voice didn't go unnoticed by Squad 13 except for Hiro and Zero Two

"T-That voice" Ichigo quivered as she knew too well who it was

"I-Impossible! The adults said he was dead!" Zorome said as tear started to swell up at the corner of his eyes as the others too were surprised about the sudden events.

"We can talk later after this okay?" the man said knowing too well of what will happen next

After that, the other FranXX then helped Strelizia got up and out of its current position

With that being done, the crimson FranXX then positioned its black sword at a rapier like manner as he slashed through the gutenburg-class klacosaur swiftly through its core as it rained a large amount of blue fluids

The crimson FranXX then rise up to the air using its wings as it looked down Squad 13

It then lowered down to them as he saw Strelizia being supported by Genista

The Franxx walked towards them as its face is now visible to them

"Sup guys, miss me?" it said as a grin is formed to the FranXX's face

AND JUST. LIKE. THAT!. BAM!

Sup to those readers who still reads this FanFic of mine, I thank you for the read even though some may consider its not worth thanking for but it is and sorry for not keeping my word that im gonna update every weekend coz there is just too much activities at school to be done but ill try to update tomorrow so babush!~

Finished at - 9:14 PM , 6/29/18


	5. Chapter 5

MarshmallowPlant: Sooo~ what now?

MarshmallowPlant: FINALLY! WE CAN ALREADY START EPISODE 1 BITCHES! EPISODE 1! AHHHAHAHSHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Zero Two: I think she finally lost it

Natsu: Yeah guess so too

Zero Two: And I like it~ *smirks*

Natsu: L-Lets just go on with the story *sweatdrops

"Darling" - Talking

'Darling' - Thinking

"Darling" - Stronger beings/threats Talking

'Darling' - Stronger beings/threats Thinking

*BANG/Licks* - Sounds/Action

Fire Dragon's Roar! - Magic/Chants

'I dont know how many' years later but currently present time

Unknown POV

"Ahhhhh!" I moaned as I stretch my arms as I leaned my back to the chair

I'm currently in my lab (room) doing nothing but lazing around whole day till something interesting happens

Its been a while since something like that happened and hoping that it will happen again in this boring world full of robots and semi-mechanichal dinosaurs

I then walked up to the door and headed to where I put it

Hiro POV

Its been a month since the incident of me and Zero Two and everything is just going smooth

I have been able to pilot Strelizia with Zero Two as my partner of course

I thank it to her then after that, its been decided that Zero Two will be living with the other parasites in the orphanage

Though after seeing Zero Two's pink hair, I cant help but feel something missing in my mind, its like I'm forgetting someone with me

I decided to put that aside and just focus on our mission tomorrow

Next Day

3rd POV

Hiro and the other are already gathered for their mission

Other squad are also there to help out eith the mission

"There have been a sudden spike of numbers of klaxosaurs at 500 km West, you are tasked to eliminate all those." Hachi explained seriously as he recieved nods of approval

"So thats it huh, I bet I can even do it with my eyes closed heh!" Zorome said as arrogance is visible through him

"Oh shut it! Your arrogance is the thing that made us lose last time!" said his very-somewhat-angry partner

The two continue to bicker as Nana got their attention and told them to get ready in 15 minutes

"We have arrived the location" Ichigo said via Delphinium

"What're we waiting for? lets go!" Strelizia said as they dashed forward to a horde of klaxosaurs

"Hope she won't lets us get killed like the others" One said from the other squad

Ichigo stared at them for a moment as the rest of Squad 13 proceeded with their mission

Unknown location

"Aaaaaaaahhhh" we can here a moan from a man inside his FranXX as he continue killing up some klaxosaurs

"Man, its like this monsters got weaker each day, I need some challenge here people! I didn't come here to bore myself to death ya'know!" The man shouted as he stared at the sky

He looked around for a moment then saw something that can keep him for boredom for sometime

'Guess its alright to see them again, right?' He asked himself as he continued to stare at some FranXX fighting a Gutenburg-class klaxosaur

Squad 13

From a distance, we can clearly see Strelizia fighting to keep his conciousness as its being hammered by the gutenburg-class klaxosaur

"D-Dammit!" Hiro said as he keep his eyes from closing as both he and Zero Two are in a bad shape that looks like theyre done for with one more blow blow

After that, one more blow hit Strelizia head on though can't clearly see what happened as smoke gathered around the area due to the impact

"HIRO!!" Ichigo said as her eyes went wide in the possibility of him dying as the same action is done as for the otger except for Mitsure though a small bit of worry is seen in his eyes but still not enough for others to see

Inside Strelizia was a surprised Hiro and Zero Two as they both expect that the final blow would be finishing them

The surroundings where still a bit foggy but something noticable can be seen stopping the giant hammer-like klaxosaur with one hand!

As the fog subdue, there can be seen is a FranXX a bit bigger from Strelizia stopping the klaxosaur

The FranXX is deep Crimson (Just as Rias' Hair) with a dragon-humanoid like structure and has a wing span of 10 Km (Just imagine Ddraig's balance breaker but bigger and awesoner and much more badass) and has gold reptilian eyes but the most noticeable feature of it is its black sword at its back (Its like Elucidator) with unknown writings carved on its blade

Everyone present there was in awe at the display of power it held

"Are just gonna stand there or help out your teammate? I don't have all day ya'know"

The person inside the FranXX decided to speak as his voice didn't go unnoticed by Squad 13 except for Hiro and Zero Two

"T-That voice" Ichigo quivered as she knew too well who it was

"I-Impossible! The adults said he was dead!" Zorome said as tear started to swell up at the corner of his eyes as the others too were surprised about the sudden events.

"We can talk later after this okay?" the man said knowing too well of what will happen next

After that, the other FranXX then helped Strelizia got up and out of its current position

With that being done, the crimson FranXX then positioned its black sword at a rapier like manner as he slashed through the gutenburg-class klacosaur swiftly through its core as it rained a large amount of blue fluids

The crimson FranXX then rise up to the air using its wings as it looked down Squad 13

It then lowered down to them as he saw Strelizia being supported by Genista

The Franxx walked towards them as its face is now visible to them

"Sup guys, miss me?" it said as a grin is formed to the FranXX's face

AND JUST. LIKE. THAT!. BAM!

Sup to those readers who still reads this FanFic of mine, I thank you for the read even though some may consider its not worth thanking for but it is and sorry for not keeping my word that im gonna update every weekend coz there is just too much activities at school to be done but ill try to update tomorrow so babush!~

Finished at - 9:14 PM , 6/29/18

Zero Two: Dunno maybe lets just continue the story?

MarshmallowPlant: AHHHHHHH!!! ZERO TWO IS BEING NORMAL!!!! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!

Natsu: *runs around in circles while grabbing a handful of his hair*

Zero Two: Idiots *growls*

"Darling" - Talking

'Darling' - Thinking

"Darling" - Stronger beings/threats Talking

'Darling' - Stronger beings/threats Thinking

*BANG/Licks* - Sounds/Action

Fire Dragon's Roar! - Magic/Chants

3rd POV

"Sup guys, miss me?"

It was enough reason for Argentea and Delphinium to tackle the unknown FranXX to the ground

"You idiot! didnt you know how broken we were when you disappeared!?" said a very angry Ichigo as Delphinium tightened the hold

"Just dont…leave us again like that Natsu" Ichigo said with a much more calmer voice

"Don't worry, I'll try heheheh~" said by the now Identified Natsu

"Now thats done, can you tell us who you are?" said Zero Two via Strelizia

Natsu recognize the voice clearly that made his eyes went wide

"Zero Two" Natsu mumbled so quietly that the other didn't hear him except Zero Two which made the pink haired girl confused

After that, Natsu then decided to introduce himself

"Ahh where are my manners heheheheh, Im Natsu or Code X, this is my FranXX Ygnitiouz, also that I'm currently the only person who can manage a FranXX without a partner" Natsu said via Ygnitiouz

Everyone was shocked though the fact that Natsu's code is X did not surprise the anymore, Zero Two was shocked about this and not only that but also the fact that he can drive a FranXX without a partner

"You guys must be surprised ne? okay i'll tell you the story when we get back okay?" Natsu said as he recieved nods of agreement

Natsu saw Strelizia's condition and decided to atleast helo them

"Need help?" asked Natsu as he watched Strelizia almost fell but Ygnitiouz was able to catch her

"Yeah duh~" was Zero Two's reply and then, Ygnitiouz decided to pick up Strelizia for a piggy back ride

"W-what are you d-doing?" Zero Two stammered as she is surprised by the sudden action but just decided to go with it

"Oh yeah by the way, who's the stamen of Strelizia?" was Natsu's question as they continue going back to the base and eventually reached there

In the HQ are Hachi and Nana and fo course both are shock to see such FranXX in there so they open up the alarms with cannons ready to fire outside

"Is this your way of greeting your friend Hachi?" Hachi immediately turn down all defense system as he already knew who it was

The other FranXX then enter their hangger and put their FranXX in there though Ygnitiouz was parked to another part due to his size

All parasite have got off their FranXX as they were only waiting for Natsu to come out

Moments after, Ygnitiouz' entrance opens and there we can see a young man with pink hair, a bit taller than Zero Two and is wearing a crimson suit that hugged his built perfectly which can make any girl go head over heels on him

"Yo! Bitc-!"

"Put your hands up!" the guards said as they point their guns towards him

"Oh crap" was all Natsu said

"Hey! What do you think youre doing?!" Shouted Ichigo

"Commander wanted to talk to him" said one of the guards as the guards tild Narsu to follow them for not any further more complication in which Natsu complied to

Zero Two stared at his retreating back and thought of following them

Ichigo stared at Zero Two as she already know what she's planning to do

"Don't even think about it" Ichigo said with a stern face

Zero Two then shot her a playful look

"You're not my mother to tell me what to do plus he did save us so getting to know him is not that much bad of an idea right?~" with that, Zero Two left off to follow Natsu as a smirks is visible to her face

'Maybe he is the one right?'

Natsu was still following the guards like he doesnt have any more choice to do

With just the blink of an eye, all guards with him are now unconcious

Natsu tried to register what just happened as he notice a certain pink haired woman near him

Zero Two the got closer to him as their faces are only centimeters apart

She then licked Natsu's cheek as it left a blushing Natsu

"Wow, you tasted good than I expected you to be~" Zero two said as she pinned Natsu to the ground

"E-Eh um, t-thank you?" Natsu said as he still feel awkward of their current situation

Zero Two was rather amused of his reaction as she continued to bring her face toward his as the tip of their noses touched

Hachi then arrive at the situation alongside with Nana

"It seems like you already met up with your future teammates hm?" Hachi said

"Zero Two, can you please get off Natsu?" said Nana

"Awee~ c'mon~" Zero Two said as he got off Natsu sa he thanked her

"Code X" Hachi said as he got the attention of Natsu

"What is it?" Natsu said with a serious look since he know Hachi will be calling him that if it is really needed

"Dr. FranXX wanted to speak with you" Hachi said

"I'll be there" with that, Natsu then go to where Dr. FranXX is

"What was that about?" Zero Two asked Nana

"The doctor wanted speak with him something very important if I recalled" Nana said a she put a hand under her chin

'I wonder what it is' Zero Two ran off as Nana and Hachi kept on calling her name to come back

Natsu then reached where Dr. FranXX is

He entered the room and saw an old man with parts of his body are made of metal

"Good to see you alive old man" Natsu said with a smile

"The same could be said to you Salamander "

IM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

Now if some of you noticed that some parts of the story resembles other story then youre right so the story is 'Absolute Zero' by a friend of mine hehehh now im updating 2 chapters this week coz we not have the much to do at school and im totally free!

Now thats that and

Ciao~

Finished at- 10:02 AM 6/30/18


	6. Chapter 6

MarshmallowPlant: Sooo~ what now?

Zero Two: Dunno maybe lets just continue the story?

MarshmallowPlant: AHHHHHHH!!! ZERO TWO IS BEING NORMAL!!!! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!

Natsu: *runs around in circles while grabbing a handful of his hair*

Zero Two: Idiots *growls*

"Darling" - Talking

'Darling' - Thinking

"Darling" - Stronger beings/threats Talking

'Darling' - Stronger beings/threats Thinking

*BANG/Licks* - Sounds/Action

Fire Dragon's Roar! - Magic/Chants

There was a tense atmosphere between the doctor and Natsu

The doctor was the first one to speak

"Have you already considered my offer?"

Natsu nodded

"Yeah and I'll stay" Natsu said as he smiled towards the doctor

"Thats good to know especially after that incident" Dr. FranXX said as he recalled a such sorrowful event that happened to Natsu when he got here

Unbeknowst to them, a certain horned-girl is listening from the start of their conversation

'Wonder what that incident he's talking about' Zero Two thought as she continued to eavedrop on their conversation

Then suddenly

"I know you're listening there Zero Two" was she heard as the door opened revealing Natsu and Dr. FranXX

"Ara ara~ Never thought you'd be the type to eavesdrop on a conversation Ze-ro-chan~" Natsu said as a mischievous smile is plastered on his face

"I'll be going now Natsu, have a good stay in here" The doctor said as he now left Zero Two and Natsu alone

"So you heard everything huh?" Natsu said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in which Zero Two found cute

"Yep and whats the incident he's talking about?hmm?~" Zero Two as she got closer to Natsu with arms snaked around his neck as her chest touches his

Natsu then became a blushing mess at the sudden action as he is still not experienced to imitiate gestures of opposite genders

Of course this didnt go unnoticed by Zero Two as she used this opportunity to tease him more

"Aweeee looks like someone here loves its current position ne?~" Zero Two said as she got closer to his face like the last time

"I-I think Ichigo and t-the others might be waiting f-or us heehheh" Natsu said with an uneasy laugh at the end

"They wouldnt be angry if we're a little late right?~" Zero Two said as she moved one of her hands to the zipper of his suit then unzipped it

Her hand then wonder his well-toned chest as she licked her lips at the wonderful sight

Unfortunately, Ichigo entered the room (WHY THE HELL YOU ROTTEN FUNGI?!)

"Hey Natsu, Commander Hachi said that yo- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Said by a blushing Ichigo

"Awee~ Its sad that we wont be able to continue this Nat-su-kun~" Zero Two said as she let go of Natsu who is still blushing about what happened

Before leaving the room, Zero Two placed a kiss on the cheek on Natsu which made him redder

"Natsu, what was that?" Ichigo asked as dark auro enveloping her

Natsu then gulp a lump down his throat as he already knew what to get from Ichigo when she's like that ever since she's a kid

"H-Hey I can e-explain" Natsu said as he slowly backed away from Ichigo

"You left us for how many year and come back and this is what I see!? Idiot!" Ichigo said as she looked away from him

Natsu softened his gaze towards her as he slowly got closer to her then wrapped his arms around her

Ichigo then sobbed at his chest and soon died down

"J-Just dont leave us like that, you know how much I think of you as my brother" Ichigo sobbed

"Shhhhh, it's fine, I'm not gonna leave anymore okay?" Natsu said as he recieved a nod from Ichigo

"Hey, its time to go, its already getting dark" Natsu said as he got off Ichigo

"Wait, do you already have a place to stay here?" Ichigo questioned him

"Eeehhh, Not yet" Natsu said as he let out a goofy grin

"Thought so, why dont you just live with us since there are still spare rooms available there" Ichigo said with a smile

"I don't see any problem with that so sure!"

Natsu and Ichigo then go back to the house

Natsu and Ichigo have now reached the house

"C'mon, I'm sure that they already cooked dinner" Ichigo said as they enter the house (Im not gonna explain what the house looks like since I'm too lazy to do it plus you already know what it looks like)

Natsu and Ichigo reached the dining room and there we could see the other already eating

They noticed the both of them and immediately stop on whatever they are doing

Ichigo noticed that Natsu is nervous and then pushed him towards them as he himself is surprised

Everyone there looked at him as if waiting for him to say something

"E-Erm! Lets eat dinner!" Natsu said as he clasped both of his hands

Everyone looked at him with a deadpan expression except for a pink-haired girl that only stared at him in amusement as a mischievous glint can be seen in her eyes

Though for Hiro's situation, he is not very himself since the incident

Goro noticed it and asked if he was okay as Hiro said he was with a look opposite a moment ago

Everyone is gathered at the living room after they finished dinner

"So I owe you guys an explanation huh?" Natsu said as he let himself fall to the couch

"Damn right you do!" said by frustrated Zorome

"Yeah you do, after all you just left us like thin air years ago hmph!" said Miku as she held a displeased expression in her face

"E-Eh ano,guy don't be like that, I'm sure Natsu has an explanation right?" Kokoro said with a smile on her face

"T-Thats right! Now…Where do I start?" Natsu said as his expression shifted from happy to serious

"From the beginning" was all Ichigo said

HAHAHAHAHHAHSHAH FINALLY DONE IT!!! HAHAHAHAHH

So okay guys, some of you might notice that I'm going nuts today but who cares?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA eh soooo~ I'm kind of in need of OC's in this story and the application form will be on the next chapter so for now

~ciao


	7. Chapter 7

MarshmallowPlant: Sooo~ what now?

Zero Two: Dunno maybe lets just continue the story?

MarshmallowPlant: AHHHHHHH!!! ZERO TWO IS BEING NORMAL!!!! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!

Natsu: *runs around in circles while grabbing a handful of his hair*

Zero Two: Idiots *growls*

"Darling" - Talking

'Darling' - Thinking

"Darling" - Stronger beings/threats Talking

'Darling' - Stronger beings/threats Thinking

*BANG/Licks* - Sounds/Action

Fire Dragon's Roar! - Magic/Chants

3rd POV

"So I'll just have to explain that shit all over huh?" Natsu said as he looked down the floor

'What happened to him when he was gone' Ichigo thought as her worries for our dragonslayer continue to increase

Zero Two looked at Natsu with interest in her eyes, she too was interested on what happened to Natsu then a smirk curved her lips.

While the others just became quiet and ready to listen to his explanation

"Sooooo from starters I'm as you all know Im Natsu or code X-" he was interrupted when Zero Two asked him why his code is X.

"I was already gonna say it" Natsu said as he shot Zero Two a playful glare

Natsu continued "Going back, my code is X because my number can't be detected by Papa and the other so I'm branded as X"

He received 'Aaaah's and Oohhhs

"So about my past..you guys already know that I'm connected with you guys right?" They nodded

"Then I was taken to the lab and thats where the magic happens"

FLASHBACK

3rd POV

After the incident with Natsu, Hiro and Zero Two, the adults already discharge Hiro while Zero Two and Natsu stayed at the Lab.

Zero Two is in some cell with one of her legs being chained at the wall to prevent her from escapIng again

But Natsu's case is different

He was is a room with many medical tools and equipment and there is a bed in which he lied on as he was unconcious with a heart monitor beside the bed. His wrist and legs where strapped as there are sensor like circles around his body.

"How is his condition?"

"His vitals are better than yesterday yet his conciousness might be able to get back today or tomorrow Dr. Franxx" said an Adult as he handed Natsu's record to Dr. Franxx

"I see…we will be initiate the experimentations once he's awake" Dr. Franxx told the doctor as it said yes

Dr. Franxx walked around the corridors until he reached his office. He twisted the know of the door as in opened revealing a normal office of what we see.

He then sat on a chair near his table as he then began studying Natsu's chart

'Lets see…everything seems fin- WAIT!…why is there no trace of yellow blood cell in his body?..I thought all children have been inserted with that..so why?'

He was still in shock as he remembered something that made his eyes wide

'If he do have no yellow blood cells in his system then he might make it in that, but I still need to inform the higher ups for these'

Papa and the others

"It seems that the project is to be initiated again" One of the figures said

" Yes and it seems that that boy would be the subject hmm?" said another figure that looks like the first one

Everyone in the room started to become noisy at the mention of him

"Everyone, cease the unnecessary noise if you would" Everyone in the room quiet down at the moment Papa said that

"There would be an agreement to be made so the project is to be fully operational" All of them listened as Papa stated the condition

"If the subject is to resist the experiment without showing any harmful effects for 1 month, then Dr. Franxx is to continue the project but if he is to be showing symptoms of him getting diseased then the project would be immediately terminated to avoid the incident like that happened before"

Everyone was still thinking on whether to agree with it or not

Until

"We should agree with it if it is to protect us from those creatures" One of them said

Many were surprised by that then started thinking of what he said as their bickering and arguements started to continue

"Stop everyone"

They all focused their attention to Papa.

"We may have some arguements because of this but we cant let this oppotunity past…Some may disagree and thats understandable for now…lets call a voting for this matter to be solved"

The atmosphere surrounding the as if one wrong move and youre done for

"For those in favor that the project will be continued…raise your hand if you may"

Some are hesitant but eventually raised their hands until one by one, all of them agreed

"Its decided then…The project is now re-initiated!"

Here we could see Doctor Franxx looking outside the window of its lab

The snow gently lands on the ground as the Doctor was deep in thought about the news he recieved a while ago

"So theres no backing out now huh… heheheh…never thought those idiots are still mindless as ever HAHAHHAHAHAHAH! This is going to be good…Dont you think so Natsu

or should I say Etherious Natsu Dragneel"

NO UPDATE IS LIFE HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAH! Just kidding, Im just busy because of all the fuckness that our school want us to do that doesnt even have on what my dream is

I just dreamed on being happy, is happiness even needed to be thought (；ω；)ﾌﾞ

~ciao


End file.
